Unshed Tears
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Pernikahan yang hanya kurang dari sepuluh hari itu harus batal karena calon mempelai perempuan tewas ditusuk oleh seorang perampok minimarket. Namun setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman 'mantan' kekasihnya, Ichigo malah menemukan gadis itu sedang membersihkan apartemennya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**Unshed Tears**

**Disclaimer: Tidak ada yang mau menyangkal jika ****_manga_**** BLEACH milik Kubo Tite! Dan Undead punya Inoue Kazurou.**

**Summary: Pernikahan yang hanya kurang dari sepuluh hari itu harus batal karena calon mempelai perempuan tewas ditusuk oleh seorang perampok mini market. Namun setelah menghadiri upacara pemakaman 'mantan' kekasihnya, Ichigo malah menemukan gadis itu sedang membersihkan apartemennya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**Warning: Cerita tidak masuk akal, bahasa kaku, AU, OoC, typo(s), Ichiruki Fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIETLY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Suasana sore hari di kota Karakura hari itu sedikit lengang. Mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin, jadi tak banyak orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah. Namun cuaca yang cukup dingin ini tak menghalangi niat seorang perempuan mungil untuk pergi berbelanja ke minimarket dekat apartemen kecilnya, mengingat persediaan bahan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis. Mantel biru tua yang dikenakannya ikut bergoyang seiring langkah yang diambil.

Begitu tiba ditempat tujuan, langsung saja ia mendorong pintu kaca yang membatasi antara jalanan dan tempat belanja langganannya. Hembusan udara hangat dari alat pemanas ruangan itu menyambutnya saat ia melangkahkan kaki kedalam.

"Selamat datang Rukia-san!" sambut seorang penjaga kasir berbulu mata cantik yang sudah mengenal pelanggan yang baru saja masuk dengan bersemangat.

Rukia hanya tersenyum membalasnya, lalu segera mengambil keranjang barang. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja jika Rukia ladeni sekarang maka satu jam lagi ia baru akan berbelanja dan satu jam kemudian ia baru bisa pulang. Karena orang yang Rukia kenal sekitar lima bulan yang lalu itu sangat suka sekali bergosip.

Rukia melihat sekeliling ruangan, hanya lima orang didalam, seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang bersama ibunya baru saja masuk, seorang laki-laki tinggi besar dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam di mata kirinya, serta dirinya dan penjaga kasir bernama Yumichika.

Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya lebih ke dalam, Rukia siap memenuhi keranjang yang dibawa dengan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya.

Selang dua puluh menit kemudian, Rukia menuju kasir guna membayar semua yang berada dalam keranjang. Gadis berumur pertengahan dua puluh itu harus antri diurutan ketiga setelah pria berambut lancip dan ibu yang menggendong anaknya.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa sampai pria terdepan mengambil pistol dari dalam mantelnya dan mengarahkan pada sang penjaga kasir. Tak hanya itu, untuk memperbesar kesempatan mendapatkan uang tanpa perlawanan, pria itu merebut gadis kecil dalam pelukan ibunya.

Melihat itu Rukia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian perampok agar tidak menyakiti anak kecil yang dipegang bagian lehernya cukup erat. Wanita dengan rambut kepang kearah depan itu hanya bisa terduduk dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi pada putri tercinta didepan matanya.

"Kami akan memberikan apapun yang Anda mau, tapi tolong lepaskan dulu anak tak bersalah itu," Rukia mencoba bicara pada perampok itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara gadis kecil! Aku bisa meremukkan lehernya dengan mudah jika kau tidak segera mengisi kantong ini dengan segala yang kau punya!" gertak pria tinggi besar itu dan mencoba mencari kantongnya di saku mantelnya yang lain.

Mendapat kesempatan emas itu, Rukia tak menyia-nyiakannya. Karena tangan kanan yang memegang pistol masuk kedalam mantel, dengan gerakan cepat Rukia merebut kembali gadis kecil dari tangan perampok. Sambil membawa gadis merah muda itu, Rukia menendang sekuat tenaga bagian diantara kedua paha si perampok. Mendapat serangan telak, pria itu menunduk memegang bagian terpenting untuk menambah jumlah keturunannya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, melihat posisi perampok yang menunduk membuat Rukia menambah serangannya dengan tendangan kearah dagunya sangat keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi seperti tulang yang retak. Membuat pria itu jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dan pistol dalam genggamannya pun terlepas. Melihat tak ada gerakan dari tubuh besar yang terlentang itu, membuat Rukia menurunkan tingkat lupa ia pun menendang jauh pistol pembawa kematian itu. Menyerahkan gadis kecil kembali pada ibunya yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat dari sang bunda.

"Terima kasih banyak Nona, semoga _Kami-sama_ selalu memberkatimu," ucap ibu paruh baya sambil terisak, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan dan senyum manis dari gadis bermata besar itu.

"Cepat hubungi polisi Yumi!" perintah Rukia pada kasir yang malah terbengong melihat aksi heroik gadis mungil didepannya.

"O-oh iya, baiklah!" Yumichika berbalik, dan segera menghubungi panggilan darurat.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh keempat orang yang lega karena mengira berhasil melumpuhkan penjahat, tangan kanannya mengambil sebilah pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik sepatu bootsnya. Mulutnya meneteskan banyak darah, ia kemudian memuntahkan beberapa giginya yang tanggal. Berdiri secara perlahan dan tanpa suara pria itu berjalan mengendap kebelakang sosok mungil yang tadi sudah dua kali menendangnya.

_'__Tidak ada maaf untukmu wanita sialan!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya kasar, Rukia membalikkan badannya. Seringaian perampok membuat mata ungunya membelalak lebar. Selanjutnya yang dirasakan Rukia adalah rasa perih yang menghujam perutnya beberapa kali. Suara teriakan dari Yumichika dan gadis yang baru saja diselamatkannya menjadi hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya secara penuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan cukup elit yang berada di lantai tujuh, seorang pemuda dengan kemeja warna merah marun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kecil mengamati cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Seolah baru kemarin ia bertunangan dengan perempuan yang telah dikenalnya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun itu.

Suara ketukan pintu tak membuatnya menghilangkan senyum yang sudah terpasang sejak lima menit lalu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan untuk masuk, sesosok pria dengan rambut berwarna merah yang dikuncir keatas melangkah kedalam, membawa beberapa map berisi dokumen yang harus ditandatangani oleh bosnya.

"Kau bisa gila jika terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Ichigo," candanya begitu menyerahkan map yang dibawanya tadi.

"Aku memang sudah gila Renji, sejak delapan tahun yang lalu saat Rukia mau menjadi kekasihku, kau tahu itu." balasnya sambil membuka beberapa lembar hasil kerja orang yang telah dikenalnya semenjak kecil itu.

"Terserah kau saja Bos! Ini sudah sore, apa kau mau lembur lagi?" tanya pria nanas yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerja Ichigo.

"Ya, aku mau menyelesaikan semua sebelum pernikahanku sembilan hari lagi. Apa kau tidak mau membantuku Renren?" Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Hanya Rukia saja yang boleh menggunakannya! Dan jangan harap aku mau membantumu kepala wortel, aku punya kehidupan yang harus kujalani daripada menemanimu bersama tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itu." Renji memang suka sekali menggoda bosnya yang satu ini.

"Huh baiklah! Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, Anda dipersilahkan keluar dari ruangan ini Tuan alis aneh." balas Ichigo tak kalah sinis.

"Aku juga akan keluar sebelum kau menyuruhku tadi," Renji berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Selamat berkencan dengan lembur Ichi~" pria itu berpamitan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Suara deringan dari ponselnya membuat Ichigo menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Sebuah barisan nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyentuh tombol hijau. Suara isak tangis menyapa telinganya pertama kali sebelum kabar yang diberikan orang asing itu membuatnya berlari sekencang mungkin menuju _basement _tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir dan langsung melesat ke Karakura _Memorial Hospital_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang di ruangan itu memakai pakaian hitam, berwajah sedih, dan tidak sedikit yang meneteskan air mata. Sebuah kotak kayu persegi panjang berukir terletak ditengah-tengah, berisikan sosok perempuan mungil dengan wajah putih pucat dan mata yang terpejam sempurna. Seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan dan memiliki rambut berwarna jingga sejak tadi duduk tak bergerak disampingnya. Terus memandangi tubuh tak bernyawa calon isterinya. Namun tak sebutir air mata yang menetes dari manik cokelat muda miliknya, hanya kerutan di dahinya saja bertambah semakin dalam. Impiannya untuk berdiri di depan altar dan mengucapkan janji setia dangan pasangannya hancur lebur dua hari lalu. Berganti mimpi terburuk kedua dalam hidupnya. Dia pikir cukup ibunya saja yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu dari dunia fana ini. Cukup sekali saja ia mengalami titik terendah dalam perjalanan hidup yang hanya sementara ini. Sayangnya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Jika dulu ada gadis itu yang bisa menariknya keluar dari dalam jurang keterpurukan, kini siapa lagi yang dapat melakukannya?

"Aku tak menyangka Rukia bisa pergi secepat ini," ucap seseorang berambut biru yang baru saju duduk di dekatnya.

Tanpa menoleh Ichigo hanya mengangguk, membuat Grimmjow menatapnya dan menghela napas panjang. Melihat teman tapi musuhnya seperti kehilangan semangat hidup, membuat pria beriris biru itu merasa kasihan. Dia itu lebih suka berinteraksi dengan segala jenis persaingan dengan Ichigo, daripada menghadapi dengan kata-kata.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu, tak lama lagi kau pasti menyusulnya," candanya pada rival semasa SMA.

"Itu akan jauh lebih baik," Ichigo hanya menjawab datar dan masih memperhatikan wajah mungil pucat didepannya.

"Haaah kau ini! Ichigo yang kukenal tidak lemah seperti ini! Tak peduli berapa kali kupukul sampai jatuh, kau pasti bisa bangkit lagi! Aku tak percaya ternyata kau selemah ini Ichigo!" Grimmjow berteriak dan mencengkeram kuat kerah jas hitam Ichigo. Membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Orang yang diteriaki hanya memandang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kurosaki!" ujarnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dan beranjak pergi.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow tak bermaksud menghina atau apa, dia hanya ingin membantu Ichigo melepaskan sedikit bebannya. Karena dulu mereka sering melepas penat dengan bertarung _kendo_. Mungkin cara Grimmjow kali ini sedikit salah.

"Jangan mempersulitnya Kurosaki. Kau harus bisa melepaskan kepergian Rukia, karena dia juga sudah melepasmu," bisikan pelan itu akhirnya bisa membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak ipar Rukia—Kuchiki Byakuya. Meski terlihat sangat samar, mata abu-abu itu sedikit memerah. Hal yang tidak terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Aku butuh waktu," jawabnya pelan.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih kesamping kanan Byakuya, dimana kakak perempuan Rukia satu-satunya duduk. Dia juga menangis. Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya, Inoue, Tatsuki, Momo, Rangiku-san dan juga teman-teman semasa mereka SMA, serta beberapa kerabat wajahnya terlihat sembab. Bahkan Renji dilihatnya beberapa kali mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan ujung jas.

_'__Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangis? Apa karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan Rukia sepenuhnya? Apa rasa cintaku pada Rukia tak sebesar yang lain? Ataukah karena aku tidak mencintai Rukia?'_ batin Ichigo memikirkan segala kemungkinan alasan tidak keluarnya cairan bening yang asin itu dari mata cokelatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai menghadiri upacara pemakaman yang memakan waktu tidak sebentar—mengingat kakak ipar Rukia adalah salah satu bangsawan Jepang— Ichigo berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong menuju apartemennya. Perasaan letih dan sedih tercampur aduk dalam hatinya, membuat pandangan matanya yang biasanya tajam menjadi sayu serta tidak bersemangat. Membuat langkah kaki yang biasanya tegap dan penuh percaya diri kini seakan enggan meginjak bumi.

Setiba di depan pintu kamar, Ichigo tak segera masuk. Mata _hazel_nya menangkap nomor yang tertera tepat dihadapannya. 1415. Nomor yang mengingatkannya pada tanggal lahir Rukia dan juga dirinya. Bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka. Jauh-jauh ia sudah memesan kamar apartemen yang terletak di lantai 14 ini. Rencananya disinilah ia dan keluarga kecilnya akan tinggal. Membayangkan Rukia yang tersenyum saat menyambutnya pulang dari bekerja, memperhatikan pertumbuhan janin yang berada dalam perut Rukia, kemudian melahirkan Kurosaki-kurosaki kecil, bermain-main dengan anak-anaknya, lalu tanpa sadar semua sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya tangan lelah itu menekan sebaris angka untuk membuka pintu. Melangkah masuk ke dalam dan melepaskan sepatunya asal, telinga tajam Ichigo mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dan juga suara mesin penyedot debu sedang bekerja!

Dengan langkah cepat karena penasaran, pria itu ingin melihat siapa yang berada dalam apartemennya yang terkunci. Manik cokelat Ichigo membulat sempurna, napasnya seperti tertahan tepat di tenggorokan, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata, mulutnya ternganga dan tubuhnya terlihat kaku seolah baru saja keluar dari dalam air es di kutub selatan karena melihat sosok mungil yang membelakanginya sambil bersenandung lirih menirukan lagu yang diputar melalui DVD televisi serta gerakan tangannya maju-mundur memegang _vacum cleaner_ untuk membersihkan ruang tengah. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan dari belakang, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati calon suaminya mematung tak bergerak memandangnya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku ini cantik, tapi kau tak perlu memandangku seolah aku ini baru saja bangkit dari kubur Ichigo!" sapa Rukia karena pria didepannya sama sekali tak berkedip sejak tadi.

"Rukia? Apa benar kau Rukia?" tanya Ichigo untuk memastikan otaknya tidak melakukan tipuan pada matanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan tak wajar dari calon suaminya Rukia mengeryitkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa karena kau lembur sampai selarut ini sehingga otakmu sedikit korslet?" melihat tak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya Rukia menambahkan, "Tentu saja aku Rukia, Ichigo. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mempunyai tubuh semungil ini selain aku?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi sudut bibir Ichigo. Ia melangkah dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Rukia. Jangan pernah," pria berambut oranye itu membisikkan kalimat tersebut berulang kali ditelinga gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Sayang," ucap Rukia lembut dan balas memeluk tubuh kekar Ichigo. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh istirahat."

**.**

Suara dering dari jam weker belum cukup untuk membangunkan tubuh meringkuk dalam selimut tebal. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba meja kecil mencari benda pembuat berisik itu. Setelah mematikannya, giliran tangan kanan meraba sisi lain tempat tidurnya mencari sosok yang sudah menemani tidur semalam. Tak mendapat apa yang dicari, mata cokelat muda mulai terbuka, langsung membuang selimut dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

'_Kami-sama_, _kumohon Rukia yang semalam bukanlah mimpi. Aku mohon, kematiannya-lah mimpi burukku tadi malam,'_ batin Ichigo sembari mencari sekeliling ruang tengah.

Mendengar suara gemericik air di dapur, Ichigo langsung melesat kesana. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang membuatkan kopi dan juga roti panggang serta telur mata sapi untuk sarapan. Senyum yang Ichigo kembangkan karena merasa lega seketika hilang tatkala matanya melihat kaki Rukia. Kedua kaki mungilnya tidak menapak lantai. Walaupun samar, pria itu yakin Rukia berdiri melayang. Tak hanya itu, sinar lembut matahari pagi yang memancar juga tidak membuat bayangan Rukia muncul.

Jantungnya serasa diremas tanpa ampun melihat kenyataan terpampang jelas didepannya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu, ia melangkah maju. Memeluk isteri masa depannya yang sedang menggoreng telur dari belakang.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia kaget merasakan dua buah tangan memeluk perutnya erat. "Kau jangan mengagetkan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku mati terkena serangan jantung dadakan!?"

Menghiraukan kekesalan gadis didepannya, Ichigo menghirup wangi tubuh Rukia dalam-dalam. Wanginya masih sama seperti dulu, wangi bunga lavender kesukaan Rukia, wangi yang juga mampu menenangkan setiap senti saraf Ichigo jika terasa tegang. Hanya saja saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, Ichigo merasa sedang bersentuhan dengan bongkahan es. Sangat dingin.

"Mandilah dulu dan sarapan, setelah itu kau antarkan aku pulang," ujar Rukia tanpa melepas perhatian pada telur gorengnya.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana? Bukankah disini juga rumahmu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit melonggarkan pelukan.

Mematikan kompor dan mengangkat telur mata sapi yang sudah setengah matang, Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu masih sembilan hari lagi Ichigo. Dan aku tidak mau ada anggapan macam-macam tentang kita nanti," jelas Rukia sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo.

"Sembilan hari lagi?" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja, karena hari itu kita menikah bukan?" Rukia membulatkan matanya seolah teringat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan hari pernikahan kita, _tawake_!" kini kedua tangan Rukia menarik telinga pria didepannya selebar mungkin.

"Aww...aw... aww sakit Rukia!" Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil yang telah membuat telinganya memerah. "Tapi bukankah pernikahan kita—" ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat menyadari satu hal.

"Apa? Pernikahan kita apa?" desak gadis bermata ungu tak sabar.

"Tunggu dulu," Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, dan ia mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi sebelah. "Apa yang kau lakukan sesaat sebelum membersihkan apartemenku semalam?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Ehm, entahlah aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang berbelanja ke minimarket. Lalu tiba-tiba aku terbangun di sofa ruang tengahmu. Mungkin saja aku bermimpi saat pergi belanja itu," Rukia menjelaskan seingatnya.

_'__Jadi dia tidak ingat kejadian saat perampokan itu'_ batin Ichigo menyimpulkan.

"Memangnya kenapa Ichi? Ada yang salah?" Rukia kembali buka suara.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal disini. Biar nanti aku saja yang membicarakannya pada Byakuya. Soal pekerjaanmu, aku akan menjelaskannya pada Rangiku-_san_. Dia pasti mengerti," pinta Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini Ichigo? Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Rukia bertanya curiga pada sikap mendadak Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan Rukia. Aku hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu menjelang pernikahan kita," yakin pria itu mencoba tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Rukia belum sepenuhnya puas dengan jawaban calon suaminya itu, tapi ia mengangguk paham. "Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku mengambil pakaianku di apartemen."

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya nanti. Kau dirumah saja dan jangan keluar kemanapun, apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti Rukia?" mohon Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, ia merasa kasihan melihat wajah Ichigo yang sepertinya sudah putus asa.

"Baiklah Tuan, aku akan melakukan sesuai perintahmu," ucap Rukia sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dan menempelkan ujung-ujungnya di pelipis—hormat. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus sarapan dan setelah itu mandi Ichigo."

Pria bersurai oranye selembut senja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah dari arwah calon istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu tiba di ruangan kantornya, Ichigo langsung membuka _netbook_ putih miliknya. Mencari di situs pencarian segala sesuatu tentang roh. Apapun itu. Sekitar dua puluh menit dihabiskannya untuk membaca artikel-artikel yang ternyata tidak berguna. Namun saat matanya membaca sebuah blog milik seseorang bernama Urahara‒Konsultan Arwah, duduknya yang semula bersandar kini ditegakkannya lagi.

_'__Alasan arwah kembali lagi hidup di dunia.'_ ia membaca judulnya dalam hati.

_'__Ada beberapa alasan yang menyebabkan arwah seseorang atau kelompok tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka. Biasanya mereka —para arwah— merasa masih mempunyai tanggungan di dunia nyata sehingga mereka ingin tetap hidup. Bla...bla...bla'_

Ichigo mulai tertarik dengan artikel yang dibuat oleh Urahara ini. Pria itu terus membacanya dengan pelan-pelan dan penuh penghayatan, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan alasan Rukia menemui dirinya.

_'__Jika urusan di dunia ini sudah mereka anggap selesai, maka dengan sendirinya para arwah itu akan menghilang.' _

Tidak! Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia menghilang dalam hidupnya laagi! Meskipun sekarang yang menemaninya hanyalah seorang arwah, itu tidak masalah baginya. Yang paling penting, ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Rukia setiap hari!

_'__Meski para arwah bisa melihat semua orang yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya, namun tidak semua orang bisa melihat arwah, terkadang mereka hanya bisa terlihat oleh orang yang diinginkan untuk bisa melihatnya saja. Jadi, jika Anda tidak ingin dianggap gila, jangan mengajaknya berbicara di tempat umum._

_Dalam kasus yang langka, para roh juga bisa menyentuh perabotan biasa, hal itu disebabkan karena mereka mengira dirinya masih hidup. Semacam sugesti yang membuat semua menjadi nyata.'_

Pria berambut jingga itu mulai saat ini harus melarang seluruh teman dan kerabat untuk datang berkunjung ke apartemen miliknya. Ia tidak ingin Rukia menyadari kalau dirinya hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

_'__Ada beberapa kasus kemunculan roh, dimana arwah menghilang saat mengetahui kekasihnya ternyata selama ini berselingkuh dibelakangnya,' _Ichigo tersenyum miris membayangkan perasaan sang arwah, karena dia tidak akan mungkin menduakan gadis mungil yang sangat dicintainya.

_'__Seorang arwah gadis kecil juga kembali ke alam baka setelah diberi hadiah ulang tahun oleh ayahnya. Menurut kesaksiannya—yang kebetulan adalah salah satu klien saya— setiap saat ia membuat hati anaknya bahagia, maka arwah gadis tersebut sedikit memudar. Namun saat ia memarahi atau bersikap dingin padanya konsistensi arwah kembali seperti semula. Puncaknya adalah dihari ulang tahun putrinya yang ke tujuh. Saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam, ia mencoba memberi kejutan dan membangunkan putrinya saat tertidur. Sesaat setelah menerima kado dari sang ayah, arwah tersebut menangis bahagia dan mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Kini gilirannya yang membuat si ayah terkejut.'_

_'__Cerita diatas bukanlah berdasar pengalaman pribadi, tapi beberapa cerita dari klien saya. Banyak yang menyebut saya gila, tapi percayalah saya benar-benar bisa melihat arwah dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan, silahkan hubungi saya atau datang langsung kerumah saya. Oh, dan jangan lupa membawa sesuatu. Saya sangat menyukai makanan dan minuman yang manis :)__'— __Urahara Kisuke, Konsultan Arwah._

Selesai membaca semua itu, Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Jadi kesimpulannya, jika tidak mau Rukia menghilang aku tak boleh membuatnya bahagia ya?" gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal sejahat itu kalau tujauan dalam hidupku adalah membahagiakan wanita yang sangat kucintai!" teriaknya sembari mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo? Wajahmu terlihat kusut," tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Renji!" teriak Ichigo kaget seolah kawannya itu memakai tangan untuk berjalan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk? Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak!"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban darimu. Yang kudengar kau malah berteriak aneh," bela Renji tidak terima.

Ichigo memandangi orang yang mulai berjalan dan kini duduk dikursi depannya. "Hei, apa kau percaya pada arwah yang kembali lagi ke dunia karena merasa masih ada tanggungan disini?

"Entahlah, aku tidak percaya karena belum mengalaminya sendiri," pria bertato aneh itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi jika benar, mungkin itu bukan pertanda baik. Kau tahu, karena dunia kita berbeda dengan mereka. Jadi secepat mungkin mereka harus segera kembali, ke dunianya sendiri."

"Begitu ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau diikuti arwah penasaran?" tanyanya pada sahabat oranyenya.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Lalu ada urusan apa kau kemari?" perhatian Ichigo kembali pada artikel yang baru saja dibacanya. Kemudian dipilihnya ikon bertanda printer untuk mencetak halaman itu. _'Siapa tahu aku membutuhkannya lagi,'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Oh itu, aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan-tangan mungil gadis itu dengan cekatan memotong sayuran yang mengingatkannya pada surai salah satu orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Selesai, ia lantas memasukkannya dalam panci berisi air mendidih yang berwarna merah kecoklatan dan sudah terisi daging. Kali ini ia memasak kare pedas kesukaan Ichigo untuk makan malam. Karena ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar, maka hanya seadanya saja yang bisa dimasaknya.

Untuk membuat minumnya, tidak ada yang tersedia kecuali bubuk kopi dan teh. Juga tidak ada satupun buah yang menghuni kulkas besar Ichigo. Mungkin nanti ia bisa pergi berbelanja, bersama Ichigo tentunya.

Setelah kare buatannya matang segera ia menaruhnya ke dalam piring beserta semangkuk nasi dan segelas teh hangat. Kemudian menatanya di atas meja makan. Menengok jam dinding di ruang tengah, Rukia melepas celemek bergambar kelinci kesukaannya dan segera bersiap menyambut kedatangan Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan derap kaki melangkah masuk.

"_Okaeri_ Ichigo! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" sambut Rukia tersenyum manis dan mengambil mantel Ichigo.

"Semuanya lancar. Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Oh, aku membuatkan kare pedas kesukaanmu! Ayo, kemari dan segera cicipi," Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo menuju meja makan dengan semangat.

Melihat sepiring kare beserta nasi putih yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat tersaji didepannya, pria bermata cokelat itu menelan ludahnya yang hampir saja menetes. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Rukia yang duduk didepannya dan masih tersenyum senang.

_'__Jika kau tidak ingin Rukia menghilang, kau tidak boleh membuatnya bahagia Ichigo!'_ ucapnya dalam hati terus-menerus.

"Ayolah Ichi, segera makan dan jangan membuatku menunggu," desak Rukia tak sabar karena Ichigo hanya memandangi kare dan dirinya secara bergantian. "Tentu saja aku sudah memasukkan racun agar kau mati bersamaku seperti dalam kisah Romeo dan Juliette karya Shakespeare yang kau puja itu."

"APA!" spontan Ichigo berteriak kaget mendangar ucapan tunangannya.

Rukia tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksi Ichigo. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang. Tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu," gadis itu lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Lagipula sejak kau datang tadi raut wajahmu sangat tidak enak dipandang, kau tahu. Kerutan di dahimu semakin bertambah saat kau semakin dalam melangkah. Jadi kurasa sedikit humor bisa meregangkan ototmu yang tegang karena seharian bekerja."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo mendengus pelan. Tak berniat beradu argumen seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Mengambil sendok disamping piring, Ichigo mulai menyuapkan nasi dicampur sedikit kare. Mimik wajahnya seketika berubah saat indera perasa mulai bekerja. Mengunyahnya secara perlahan, seolah itu adalah makanan terakhir yang didapatkannya sebelum harus berpuasa selama berbulan-bulan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enakkan?" tanya Rukia begitu menyadari perubahan dari wajah pria didepannya menjadi sedikit cerah.

"Rasanya..." Ichigo memberi jeda untuk menelan seluruh makanan dalam mulutnya. Manik matanya menatap Rukia yang balik menatapnya penuh harap seakan sedang menghadapi praktek kelulusan.

"Ya..."

_'__Jangan pernah membuatnya merasa bahagia!'_

"Rasanya sangat tidak enak!" bentaknya sambil berdiri.

"Eh... tapi—"

"Kare ini sama sekali tidak terasa pedas! Jika kau tidak becus memasak, sebaiknya tidak usah membuatkan sesuatu untukku! Kau hanya menghabiskan semua bahan makananku," lanjutnya memarahi roh tak berdosa yang menatapnya sendu.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan memasak yang lebih enak," ucapnya bergetar karena mencoba menahan air mata yang mendesak untuk dilepaskan.

Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Ia juga berusaha menguatkan pendiriannya agar tidak melompat ke arah Rukia dan memeluknya. Bukan hanya hati, tapi seluruh tubuh Ichigo terasa sakit melihat wanita yang sudah memiliki separuh jiwanya menahan tangis karena perbuatannya.

"Tidak ada lain kali. Mulai sekarang, aku akan makan diluar," ujarnya ketus kemudian mengambil mantel dan melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Rukia.

_'__Maafkan aku Rukia, sungguh maafkan aku!'_ teriak Ichigo dalam hati saat dirinya sudah terpisah oleh pintu dengan gadis yang kini mungkin sudah menumpahkan semua air mata yang tertahan.

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi terasa semakin berat bukan hanya untuk Rukia, tapi juga bagi Ichigo. Rukia mempunyai segudang lebih pertanyaan atas perubahan sikap Ichigo yang sangat drastis kepadanya. Meski tidak pernah memukul atau melakukan kekerasan fisik lainnya, tapi setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo seperti pisau tertajam yang mengiris hatinya secara pelan-pelan. Dia pernah bertanya pada calon suaminya itu apa karena ia sudah bosan bersamanya dan ingin membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka sehingga ia bersikap demikian. Namun Ichigo tidak pernah menjawabnya. Pernah juga Rukia berpikir jika Ichigo hanya mengalami sindrom pra-nikah yang membuatnya uring-uringan dan _mood_ yang sangat sulit dikendalikan.

Sampai akhirnya di pagi hari saat Rukia akan mencuci semua pakaian Ichigo, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalam saku jas biru tuanya. Karena mengira itu adalah surat penting, tangan mungil itu mengambil dan membacanya. Manik ungunya yang besar, semakin bertambah besar saat setiap kata dan kalimat itu masuk kedalam otaknya. Tak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi kertas dalam genggaman tangannya, membuat tinta yang sebelumnya tercetak rapi kini menjadi luntur dan sulit dibaca.

_'__Jadi... inikah alasanmu Ichigo? Alasan kenapa beberapa hari terakhir ini kau bersikap kasar dan tidak wajar padaku?'_

Rukia meremas kertas itu kuat saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Seperti sebuah potongan film yang diputar secara cepat, kejadian saat ia berada di _mini market_, kejadian saat ia menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang disandera perampok, serta kejadian dimana perampok itu menusukkan pisau berulang kali pada perutnya. Semua rekaman kejadian dalam ingatannya itu membuat Rukia sadar siapa dia sesungguhnya.

Ya, sekarang Rukia bisa tahu kenapa Ichigo hampir tidak pernah tersenyum lagi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Alasan kenapa ia selalu memasang wajah bosan dan dingin. Alasan kenapa tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap, melainkan luapan kemarahan dan sindiran pedas yang keluar dari belahan bibir pria jingga. Juga tak ada kecupan selamat malam ataupun pelukan hangat darinya. Semuanya karena pria berkulit kecokelatan itu ingin Rukia selalu berada disampingnya. Tak ingin lagi Rukia pergi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

_'__Ternyata selama ini bukanlah aku yang tersakiti. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tak sebanding dengan perasaan pedih yang kau pendam Ichigo. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Tapi aku tahu, tempatku bukan disini. Jika kau tak bisa melepasku sepenuhnya, maka aku akan melepaskanmu terlebih dahulu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu, artinya waktu istirahat untuk makan siang baru saja usai. Namun Ichigo masih mengurung diri di ruangannya, tak berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi pagi tidak sarapan dengan makanan. Entah kenapa seharian ini ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan semua yang dilakukannya. Diawali dengan memarahi Rukia yang pagi-pagi sudah membersihkan seluruh bagian apartemennya, rapat perencanaan yang semakin membuat darahnya ingin menyembur keluar karena presentasi yang diberikan menurutnya sangat berantakan, serta hampir saja memukul Renji yang didapatinya sedang bercanda dengan salah satu karyawan baru. Hari yang benar-benar membuat Ichigo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di laut Jepang. Dan tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Apa mungkin karena hari ini tepat dimana seharusnya ia menikah dengan Rukia? Membuatnya secara tidak sadar meluapkan kekesalan pada semua hal yang tertangkap oleh manik cokelatnya?

Mengingat tentang itu, membuatnya semakin merasa frustasi. Diacaknya rambut jingga kebanggaannya hingga terlihat sangat kusut dan berantakan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera pulang saja. Mungkin dengan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mungil gadisnya, akan membuatnya terasa tenang. Mungkin dengan melihat mata ungu Rukia yang besar bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Atau mungkin malah sebaliknya?

Segera ia memakai jas hitamnya dan menyambar mantel. Lalu keluar dari gedung perusahaannya setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk membatalkan semua kegiatannya pada sang sekretaris yang terbengong melihat Presiden Direkturnya pergi terburu-buru.

Sesampainya di _basement _apartemen miliknya, langkah kaki Ichigo terasa sangat ringan kali ini. Mulanya ia hanya berjalan cepat, namun tiga detik kemudian Ichigo mulai mengubahnya dengan berlari seakan ingin bertemu kekasih yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan.

Begitu membuka pintu apartemennya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Rukia yang sudah berpakaian rapi seperti bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ah, Ichigo _okaeri!_" sambutnya tersenyum manis yang malah membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap berada dirumah!" bentaknya seperti biasa yang sering dilakukannya.

Jika biasanya Rukia langsung memasang wajah terkejut karena dibentak, namun kali ini ia memasang senyum lembut yang sekali lagi membuat perasaan Ichigo menjadi semakin tidak enak.

"Aku tahu, tapi kali ini aku ingin keluar sebentar saja. Karena kau sudah pulang, jadi aku tak perlu menjemputmu ke kantor."

"Tapi Rukia—"

"Kumohon Ichigo, aku mohon. Ini untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu," potong Rukia sambil menatap pria yang sangat dicintai dengan mata ungu besarnya yang mempesona.

Melihat Rukia yang bersungguh-sungguh membuat pria jingga tidak mempunyai pilihan lainnya. Dengan sedikit berat hati ia mengantarkan kemanapun Rukia ingin pergi.

**.**

Tadi Rukia bilang jika ia ingin melihat matahari terbenam, namun yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota Karakura tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut sejak masuk kedalam mobil sampai sekarang. Keheningan menjadi teman terbaik untuk mereka saat ini. Saling melirik melalui sudut mata masing-masing, sekadar memastikan masih ada yang duduk disamping. Suara hembusan napas yang keluar seolah menjadi melodi terindah yang pernah mereka dengar sampai detik ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin melihat matahari terbenam dimana? Setelah itu kita harus cepat pulang," Ichigo coba memecah kebisuan yang berlangsung dengan suara beratnya yang datar.

"Eh, aku ingin melihatnya di pantai di Seireitei. Bolehkan?" pinta Rukia pada Ichigo. "Karena disanalah aku dilahirkan, jadi aku ingin—"

"Baiklah." Ichigo segera memotong perkataan Rukia. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak akan suka dengan kelanjutan kalimat yang didengarnya.

Perjalanan dari Karakura ke Seireitei memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Meskipun ini musim dingin, Rukia berharap cuaca disana mengizinkannya untuk melihat indahnya pancaran warna jingga yang sangat disukainya.

Sesampainya di pantai tujuan, Rukia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke arah hamparan permadani biru seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang baru pertama kali melihat laut.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan dibelakang Rukia. Pikirannya bercabang-cabang antara bahagia melihat gadis itu senang sekaligus sedih melihat wajah kekasihnya sangat bahagia.

_'__Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti keinginannya kemari. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh membuatnya bahagia. Seharusnya—' _

"Ichigooo! Cepat kemari! Kau ketinggalan pesta!" teriak Rukia penuh semangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan memutus pemikiran sesat pria itu.

_'__Mungkin jika hanya sekali ini tidak akan apa-apa,'_ batinnya menenangkan. Ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi seseorang yang duduk sendirian di pantai memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

Ichigo hanya memperhatikan Rukia dari bibir pantai. Melihat wajah berseri-seri wanita pujaan hatinya membuatnya lega karena beberapa hari terakhir hanya raut kecewa dan kesedihan yang dapat Rukia pasang sebab ia sering sekali memarahinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Merasa puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah," Ichigo mulai membalikkan badan dan siap melangkah.

"Ichigo, aku belum selesai bicara," Rukia menunggu pria yang membelakanginnya untuk berbalik menghadapnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Kubilang aku akan pulang. Bukan kerumahmu. Tapi aku akan pulang kesurga."

Mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu membuat Ichigo terdiam kaku. Manik cokelatnya menatap Rukia sedih, khawatir akan hal yang paling ditakutkannya terjadi. "Rukia—"

"Kau diam saja dan biarkan aku yang bicara disini," potong Rukia begitu Ichigo akan melanjutkan penolakkannya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Ichigo. Tentang siapa diriku, tentang kenapa kau bersikap kasar dan dingin padaku, dan juga tentang alasan kenapa aku muncul dihadapanmu," gadis itu menatap mata Ichigo dalam. "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku membuat hidupmu tidak tenang karena kehadiranku. "

Ichigo mulai merasakan manik _hazel_-nya sangat panas, pandangannya pada Rukia sedikit kabur dan saat ia mengedipkan matanya setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Terima kasih Ichigo. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangat bahagia karena rasa cintamu yang sangat besar untukku, terlalu besar malah. Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri agar aku dapat bersamamu. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, disini bukanlah tempatku lagi. Aku tak mau kau semakin menderita karena aku ada disampingmu. Melihat wajah yang selalu berusaha kau tekuk setiap hari, memarahiku namun sebenarnya kau mengutuk perbuatanmu itu, aku tak mau melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu. Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi pria keren dan pujaan banyak wanita seperti dulu. Laki-laki yang tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu bangkit dengan kakinya sendiri apapun yang terjadi. Laki-laki yang terus menatap kedepan dan menjadikan pengalaman buruk masa lalu sebagai pelecut semangat untuk jadi yang terbaik. Kurasa aku adalah wanita paling beruntung didunia karena pernah memiliki pria terhebat seperti dirimu," jemari mungil dan kurus itu mencoba menghapus air mata dipipi Ichigo, namun hasilnya nihil karena tangannya mulai terlihat trasparan.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Rukia—" ucapan Ichigo kembali terhenti tatkala telunjuk gadis didepannya menempel dibibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih Ichi, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. Disini," Rukia menempatkan kelima jarinya didepan dada Ichigo. "Aku titipkan hatiku padamu, Ichigo. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan kesepian."

Air mata Ichigo semakin deras mengalir, melihat tubuh Rukia yang semakin memudar.

"Kau adalah seorang laki-laki Ichigo! Dan seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya delapan tahun yang lalu, apa kau sudah melupakannya, _tawake_?" bentak Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Setidaknya berikanlah aku seyuman terbaikmu untuk kuingat nanti."

Mendengar itu Ichigo mulai mencoba tertawa, namun hal itu malah semakin menambah deras keluarnya cairan bening dari matanya yang memerah. "Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tahu. Nah, selamat tinggal Ichi. Hiduplah dengan baik dan suatu saat nanti kau harus menemuiku serta ibumu dengan senyum kebahagiaan," perlahan siluet gadis mungil itu mulai lenyap seiring terbenamnya matahari di belakangnya. "_Arigatou, Ichigo. Ja ne_. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kini hanya hempasan angin pantai dan suara debur ombak yang berlomba untuk sampai ketepi menemani pemuda itu. Langit sudah berubah gelap sepenuhnya. Pria itu tertunduk lesu melihat Rukia benar-benar lenyap dihadapannya.

Uluran sapu tangan berwarna putih terpapar dihadapannya. Memutar kepalanya kekanan, Ichigo melihat seorang pria paruh baya memakai topi garis-garis putih-hijau disampingnya.

"Yang tadi itu sangat mengharukan sekali, Tuan" ujarnya menghapus setetes air mata dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ichigo menerima uluran sapu tangan dari orang asing itu. "Apa Anda tadi melihatnya? Apa Anda dapat melihat arwah?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Urahara," ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Ichigo.

"Kau... Urahara? Urahara si konsultan arwah itu?" Ichigo kembali teringat akan artikel yang dibacanya dan disimpan di saku jasnya. _'Tunggu dulu jangan-jangan Rukia—'_

"Eh, kau mengenalku?" tanyanya antusias karena ada orang asing yang mengetahui namanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah membaca salah satu artikelmu tentang arwah yang k**e**mbali lagi kedunia," jawab pria jingga datar. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu saja kalau aku punya permintaan khusus padamu," senyum misterius menghiasi wajah lelaki bertopi itu.

Ichigo hanya diam, membiarkan orang bernama Urahara ini melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Begini, aku sangat tertarik dengan kisah cintamu dengan arwah gadis tadi. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak." tolak Ichigo cepat-cepat.

"Eeh, aku 'kan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku!" ujarnya mengejar Ichigo yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menulisnya dalam blog bodohmu itu," Ichigo mulai risih dengan pria paruh baya yang membuntutinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menulisnya di blog, tapi aku akan menerbitkan sebuah buku yang mengisahkan tentang cerita cinta kalian!" teriaknya pada pria yang semakin mempercepat laju kaki panjangnya. "Ini pasti akan sangat laris, Tuan! Apalagi jika mereka tahu ceritanya diangkat dari kisah nyata!"

"Aku akan membagi tiga puluh persen keuntungannya untukmu!" Urahara belum menyerah untuk membujuk calon tambang emasnya.

Ichigo tidak mempedulikan orang yang berteriak-teriak dibelakangnya. Ia mulai masuk kedalam mobil. Wangi yang ditinggalkan Rukia menyapa indera penciumannya. Mungkin ia harus menyimpan mobil ini rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa! Aku akan memberimu lima puluh persen!" Urahara mengagetkan Ichigo dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba disamping kacanya.

Pemuda yang baru saja ditinggalkan arwah kekasihnya itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang, menyerah. Ia membuka kaca pelan dan tersenyum. "Walaupun Anda memberikan seluruh keuntungannya padaku dan beserta semua kekayaanmu, saya sama sekali tidak tertarik Tuan."

Dengan itu Ichigo mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan pantai kenangan terakhirnya bersama Rukia.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah menolak tawaran emas dariku Tuan sok kaya!" teriaknya lantang pada mobil yang sudah melaju dan meninggalkan debu berterbangan dibelakangnya. Sepertinya semangat pantang menyerah yang dimiliki Urahara patut untuk ditiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca cerita kedua saya yang gagal ini. Untuk endingnya yang gaje, maafkan saya hal tersebut tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otak. Jika berkenan silahkan mereviu. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE. . .**


End file.
